La casa de los horrores
by Ani Teen Lyoko
Summary: El equipo se esta separando y Starfire no piensa quedarse de brasos cruzados.
1. El encuentro

Discraimer: Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen (sino esta historia ya estaría en la tele). Tampoco me pertenecen los otros personajes conocidos. Lo aclaro porque no quiero ser demandada por nadie y quiero seguir escribiendo.

Es mi primer fic y espero que les guste. Lean y comenten….

* * *

**La casa de los horrores**

Starfire (Pov)

El equipo se esta separando. Cyborg pasaba mas tiempo tratando de mejorarse a si mismo o al auto T, Raven pasaba cada vez mas tiempo en su habitación meditando o leyendo, Robin esta cada vez más distante, ya que siempre esta encerrado en su cuarto o entrenando, hasta chico bestia estaba más solitario desde el asunto de Terra.

Esta separación se notaba, no solo en nuestro hogar, sino también a la hora de luchar. Hace tiempo que no ganamos una batalla. Me estoy empezando a preocupar seriamente, ya que, después de todo, son mis amigos y los quiero. Tarde o temprano el grupo se va a separar y yo deseo con toda mi alma que eso no ocurra.

Salí a dar un paseo por la ciudad para despejar un poco mi mente. Decidí volar hasta el centro y allí empezar a caminar. Estaba en el medio de mi caminata cuando escuche unos gritos. Fui a ver de quienes eran y descubrí que había tres chicos (dos chicas y un chico para ser precisos), acorralados en un callejón por cuatro hombres. Una de las chicas, una chica rubia de ojos oscuros, estaba mas calmada que los otros dos y amenazaba a los hombres con golpearlos, quienes solo reían y no le hacían caso. Me interpuse entre los dos bandos.

-Dejen en paz a estos chicos – dije.

Los hombres empezaron a reír, pero cuando prendí mis starbots, sus caras reflejaron pánico y salieron corriendo.

-Gracias – me dijo una de las chicas, pero esta vez, fue la chica con cabello y ojos oscuros. – Soy Carly y ellos son Sam y Freddie. Somos de ICarly ¿Conoces nuestro show?

-Oí hablar de el, todos los que lo mencionaron dijeron que estaba muy bueno – hice una pausa y luego continué – Soy Starfire y deberían tener mas cuidado, se nota que no son de por aquí y estas calles pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosas, mas ahora que esta por anochecer.

-Bueno, gracias por el consejo y por salvarnos. Si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti solo dinos.- dijo la chica morocha.

-Gracias, espero volver a verlos algún día - nos despedimos y salí volando, pero me detuve en el aire y volví con esos chicos. Cuando llegue junto a ellos les dije – De hecho si hay una cosa que pueden hacer por mí, claro, si no les molesta.

-Claro que no nos molestaría, después de todo nos ayudaste, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- Pregunto el chico llamado Freddie.

Les explique mi plan y me fui a la torre, donde me estaban esperando para cenar.

Comí y me fui a mi cama, deseosa de que llegara el dia en el que llevaríamos acabo el plan. Estaba pensando en esto cuando me quede profundamente dormida y tuve un sueño donde estaba todo bien en el grupo, pero claro, solamente era un sueño y tenia pensado hacer algo para arreglarlo.

* * *

Si, ya se que es corto, pero no se como hacerlo mas largo. Subiré otro capitulo pronto. Dejen rewievs y díganme si les encanto, les gusto, les pareció horrendo o si creen que es tan feo que no hay palabras para describirlo.

* * *

Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que será el próximo capitulo:

"_-Necesitamos ayuda estamos encerradas en esta horrible casa._

_-Jajajaja ahora no podrán salir nunca mas de aquí e irán muriendo uno por uno hasta que no quede nadie.- después de escuchar esta voz, las luces se apagaron, se escucho un ruido y cuando las luces se volvieron a encender… ¡Sam había desaparecido!_

_-Estoy muy asustada."_

* * *

Hasta ahí el adelanto y recuerden niños: coman frutas y vegetales, pórtense bien y lo mas importante de todo… ¡Disfruten las vacaciones!

Besos, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	2. Encerrados parte 1

**Discraimer:** Los jóvenes titanes y ICarly no me pertenecen.

Lean…

**Capitulo 2 (Robin Pov):**

**A la mañana siguiente, en la torre T…**

Estaba en la azotea viendo la salida del sol cuando escuche la alarma. Baje enseguida hacia la sala principal donde me esperaban los otros titanes.

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Raven.

-Problemas.-Respondí - Calle Berherman, al 1700. En la vieja casona Abandonada.

-Viejo, ¿es qué los villanos nunca descansan?- Dijo Chico Bestia frotándose los ojos y lanzando un bostezo.

-Titanes, vamos.

**5 Minutos después, en la casa vieja…**

Pare mi motocicleta justo enfrente de nuestro destino.

-Oigo gritos provenientes del lado de adentro de la casa.-Dijo Starfire.

Yo también los oía:

_-_Necesitamos ayuda estamos encerradas en esta horrible casa.- Eran las voces de dos chicas. Parecían verdaderamente asustadas.

-Tranquilas. Las sacaremos tan pronto como podamos. Chico Bestia, trata de abrir esas puertas.-Ordene.

El chico verde se transformo en tiranosaurio y arremetió contra la entrada principal, pero justo cuando estaba por hacer contacto con la puerta, esta se abrió y Chico Bestia se golpeo con una pared en el interior de la casa.

Entramos con cuidado. Estaba muy oscuro. La única luz que teníamos eran los rayos de sol que pasaban a través de la puerta.

-Gracias por venir a ayudarnos. Estábamos muy asustadas.-Dijo una chica morocha.

-Habla por ti. –La interrumpió otra muchacha.

-No fue nada. Mi nombre es Robin, y ellos son Starfire, Raven, Cyborg y Chico Bestia.

-Encantadas. Mi nombre es…

-Eres Carly, ¿verdad?-Interrumpió el chico con cabello verde.- y tu eres Sam. Son las chicas de ICarly. Amo su Web show ¿Dónde esta Freddie?

-Freddie no pudo venir.-Empezó Carly.

-Se quedo con su mama tejiendo.-Dijo Sam con tono burlón, otra vez interrumpiendo a su amiga.

-¿Qué les paso? ¿Cómo terminaron encerradas en este lugar?-Les pregunte.

-Bueno… Anoche estábamos paseando por las tiendas, viendo que podíamos comprar cuando un hombre nos empezó a perseguir. Con Sam empezamos a correr tratando de escapar de él, pero no podíamos, era como nuestra sombra. Entonces nos metimos en esta casa y cerramos esas enormes puertas con mucho esfuerzo. Cuando vimos por la cerradura que el sujeto se había ido tratamos de abrir las puertas pero parecían cerradas con llave. Luego empezamos a gritar por ayuda, luego de un par de horas, llegaron ustedes y ahora les estoy contando este relato mientras que…oh no…

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Cyborg.

-¡La puerta se esta cerrando!- Grito Sam señalando hacia donde estaba ocurriendo el suceso.

Todos empezamos a correr hacia la salida, pero llegamos tarde. En el instante que las puertas se cerraron, se prendieron las luces.

-Bueno, esto si que es muy extraño.-Dijo Cyborg.

En el momento que mi amigo mecánico termino de hablar se escuchó una voz masculina profunda:

-Jajajaja ahora no podrán salir nunca mas de aquí e irán muriendo uno por uno hasta que no quede nadie.- después de escuchar esta voz, las luces se apagaron, se escucho un ruido y cuando las luces se volvieron a encender… ¡Sam había desaparecido!

-¡Sam!, ¡Sam!, ¿Dónde estas Sam?, ¡Sam!- Empezó a gritar la mejor amiga de la chica desaparecida.

-Tranquila. Encontraremos a Sam y descubriremos que pasa en esta casa.- Le dije a Carly para calmarla.

-Tengo miedo ¿Y si se cumple lo que dijo la vos?, ¿Y si Sam esta muerta?, ¿Quién seguirá en la lista de ser acecinado?

Fin del capitulo 2. Espero que les haya gustado y perdónenme por tardar tanto en escribirlo. Dejen rewievs.

Esta vez no les dejo un adelanto, porque, sinceramente, no tengo la mas minima idea de cómo será el próximo capitulo.

Besos y no se olviden de leer mis otras historias.


	3. Encerrados parte 2

Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo y espero que me perdonen por haber tardado en actualizar… es que mi mente esta de vacaciones.

* * *

**Capitulo 3 (Chico Bestia Pov)**

-Ese tipo, sea quien sea, me las va a pagar.

-Guau bestita. Nunca te ví tan preocupado por alguien.- Me dijo mi amigo metálico.

-Es que, viejo, solamente alguien verdaderamente malo puede secuestrar _"o matar"_- Pensé- a una de las chicas de ICarly. ¿Cómo se supone que van a hacer el show ahora que no esta Sam?

-Bueno, en vez de quedarnos acá lamentando lo ocurrido, hagamos un plan para rescatar a Sam.- Dijo nuestro líder.- Para empezar no creo que Samantha este muerta. Así que separémonos y empecemos a buscarla…

-Perdón por interrumpirte Robin, pero no creo que tengamos que separarnos.- Dijo Starfire.

-Tranquila Star. No hay nada que temer. Solamente es otro villano tratando de atemorizarnos.- La tranquilizo Cyborg.

Luego de arreglar a donde se iba a ir a buscar cada uno y de darle un comunicador a Carly por si encontraba alguna pista, nos separamos y empezamos a buscar.

A mi me había tocado ir a la parte sur de la casa en la planta baja. Tenía miedo, ¿Para que negarlo? Después de todo, cualquier persona que no este loca tendría temor si sabe que de un momento a otro puede ser asesinado por un monstruo, o tal vez, por un fantasma.

Para alejar esos pensamientos estaba cantando en voz baja la canción de "Salta conejito" de un programa infantil. (No me pregunten como es que se la letra de la canción).

De repente escuche un grito. Me dirigí hacia donde este provino. El alarido había venido de la cocina. Allí me encontré con el resto de los titanes.

El Aspecto de la cocina indicaba que nadie había preparado una comida allí en un largo tiempo: Telarañas y polvo por doquier y moho y un olor a humedad insoportable.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunte al ver las caras de asombro de mis compañeros.

-¿Eso te da alguna pista, Sherlock?- Dijo Raven sarcásticamente, señalando un letrero escrito en la pared... con sangre. Este decía así:

"_YA LES ADVERTÍ UNA VEZ. SI NO SE VAN DE ESTA CASA EN ESTE PRESISO INSTANTE, HABRÁ OTRA MUERTE MÁS. PERO LES ADVIERTO QUE LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE MATE A ALGUIEN, ESA PERSONA NO VA A TENER UNA MUERTE RÁPIDA E INDOLORA, SI NO QUE TODO LO CONTRARIO."_

-¿Dónde esta Carly?- Pregunto Cyborg.

Se hizo un largo silencio, el cual fue roto por Robin.

-No se que esta pasando en esta casa… Pero lo vamos a averiguar… Separémonos y busquemos pistas…

-¿Qué nos separemos? Recién nos separamos y miren lo que paso… Carly y Sam están desaparecidas… seguramente muertas ¡¿y nos dices que nos separemos de nuevo? Si hubiéramos escuchado a Starfire seguramente ahora Carly estaría con nosotros…- Dije.

-¿Y que sugieres que hagamos… Einstein? - Dijo Raven con sarcasmo.

Me quede mudo un instante y dije:

-Yo propongo que nos vallamos de esta casa maldita y volvamos a vivir como antes.

-No. No nos iremos hasta haber encontrado a las chicas de ICarly… Cyborg, dime todo lo que sepas de esta casa. – Ordeno nuestro líder.

-Bueno, según la página Web que leí, esta casa fue terminada de construir en 1766. Un matrimonio con 3 hijos la compró y se mudo. Vivieron 5 años aquí, pero el 26 de octubre 1771, unos vecinos dijeron escuchar gritos cada noche provenientes de esta casona. Un hombre valiente que recién se había mudado al vecindario decidió descubrir el porque de los alaridos. Así que un día fue a tocar el timbre, pero nadie contestaba. Decidió tocar la puerta, la cual al primer golpe se abrió. Entró y empezó a adentrarse en la casa gritando: "Hola" y "¿Hay alguien ahí?". Se introdujo más en la casona y comenzó a oír gemidos provenientes de unos de los muchos cuartos de la casa. Al llegar al salón se encontró con una niña de unos 6 años llorando. "¿Estas bien?" le preguntó a la pequeña, pero esta no contesto. El hombre trato de apoyar una mano sobre el hombro de la niña pero, cuando lo iba a hacer, su mano atravesó el cuerpo de la pequeña. Enseguida se incorporó y, preso del pánico, salió corriendo gritando: "Esta casa esta embrujada". Después de este suceso clausuraron la casa, pero las familias que habitan cerca de aquí dicen seguir escuchando gritos provenientes de este lugar.

Robin se puso a meditar la situación unos minutos, pero fue interrumpido porque las luces se empezaron a apagar y a prender y unos ruidos extraños se empezaron a escuchar por toda la casa. Al mismo tiempo las puertas de las alacenas se abrían y se cerraban y, acto seguido se escuchó:

-No prestaron atención a mi advertencia… así que ahora todos morirán… Jajajajaja.

* * *

Bueno, este es el fin del capitulo 3 y quiero informar que el próximo capitulo va a ser el final… Esta vez voy a tardar menos en actualizar… Dejen rewievs, visiten mis otras historias, coman frutas y vegetales (Cosa que yo debería hacer), lávense los dientes y disfruten de las vacaciones. Besos…

PD: Para los que estan leyendo mi otro fic: "La batalla final" quiero que sepan que voy a poner un nuevo cap dentro de 1 o 2 dias


	4. Trabajo en equipo

Lean…

* * *

**Capitulo 4 (Robin POV):**

Luego de escuchar la voz, un viento espantosamente fuerte comenzó a soplar y una figura salio del interior del pequeño remolino que se había creado.

-Titanes, ataquen.

Todos comenzaron a atacar, pero no había buenos resultados.

-Nuestros ataques no le hacen nada.- Grito Cyborg.

-Tal vez no por separado pero…- Empezó Starfire.

-Si atacamos todos al mismo tiempo tal vez podremos vencerlo… Así que a mi señal todos ataquen. 1…2… ¡3!

Cyborg disparaba con su cañón, Starfire con sus starbots, Raven le tiraba objetos mediante sus poderes, Chico Bestia también le tiraba toda clase de cosas transformado en un gorila verde y yo le disparaba con una pistola de rayos que había adquirido hace poco. Esta vez los resultados fueron mas favorables.

-¡Bulla!

-¡Ganamos!- celebro Chico Bestia.

Cuando el polvo se despejo pudimos ver a nada mas y nada menos que a… Carly, Sam y Freddie. Todos sonriendo.

-Aprendieron la lección.- Dijo Carly.

-Tengo 4 preguntas: 1º: ¿No estaban muertas? 2º: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?, 3º: ¿No era que Freddie no había podido venir? Y 4º: ¿De qué lección hablan?- Pregunto Chico Bestia.

-En cuanto a tu primera pregunta, no, no estábamos muertas y el resto creo que Starfire debe dar las explicaciones.- Dijo Sam.

**(Fin de Robin POV) (Starfire POV)**

Todas las miradas se posaron en mí.

-Antes de que me digan algo quiero que sepan cual fue la razón por la cual paso todo esto.

El otro día había salido a dar un paseo por el centro cuando escuche gritos. Los que gritaban eran ellos tres _(señalando a Carly, Sam y Freddie)_, los salve y me dijeron que me debían una. Así que con su ayuda idee este plan.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?- Pregunto Robin

-Porque el equipo se estaba separando cada vez mas. Ya no ganábamos ninguna batalla de tan separados que estábamos. Espero que me perdonen por lo que hice, pero deben saber que para mi son mi única familia y no soportaba verlos en ese estado de soledad.- No soporte mas las ganas de llorar así que simplemente lo hice. Robin me abrazo por la espalda, aunque de una manera un poco torpe.

-No te preocupes Star, sabemos porque lo hiciste y de verdad agradecemos lo que hiciste.- Me dijo con una voz suave.

-Si, además, si nos separamos, ya no voy a tener a bestita para patearle el trasero en los juegos de video.

-Ey, cuando lleguemos a la torre T vamos a ver quien le patea el trasero a quien. Pero aguarden un momento.- Dijo Chico Bestia, provocando que todos se rieran de este último comentario.

-Si, si. Todo muy lindo, pero… ¡¿Alguien trajo comida? , es enserio. Hoy no desayune y tengo un hambre terrible.- Dijo Sam.

-Si, yo también tengo hambre ¿Por qué no vamos por unas pizzas?- Pregunto Cyborg.

Todos asintieron y fueron a comer.

Tres días después, los chicos de ICarly volvieron a Seattle y en la torre de los titanes todo mejoró. Ahora si actuaban como una verdadera familia. Y todo se lo deben a Starfire.

**Fin.**

* * *

Este es el final de la historia. No me gusta mucho como quedó el cap, pero no se que hacer para arreglarlo. Dejen Rewievs, visiten mis otras historias y disfruten las vacaciones, que por desgracia, ya están llegando a su fin. Besos…

PD: Quiero agradecerles a: "jen1490", "Love and Dead" y "GhostWishper", que me acompañaron desde el principio de la historia


End file.
